


Anger Becomes You

by mcavoylover (Speightlover)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover
Summary: You've always harbored a crush on Erik fucking Lehnsherr but always torn between hating him as well. Tonight the sexual tension just becomes to much and you snap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an Erik/Lehnsherr and reader so please forgive me for any errors. Also please tell me if you enjoyed it or if you didnt.

There you were just lying awake in your bed staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. Erik was back and you were pissed. Erik always seemed to show up at random intervals whenever he felt like stopping by. Your biggest problem was the he was technically the bad guy in this story and according to Hank Erik has done terrible things but no matter how many times you told yourself this you still want him in your bed.

It’s late and you are thirsty, climbing out of bed you make you way down the stairs to the kitchen. When you were close to the kitchen you noticed a light emitting and a shadow moving around in the kitchen. You knew it wasn’t a student due to the fact they all have a curfew and have to be in their rooms by eleven, so it must be a teacher or Erik. You let out a frustrated sigh at the thought of dealing with Lehnsherr when you haven’t had much sleep. 

Luck didn’t seem to be on your side because there’s Erik Lehnsherr sipping some tea and reshaping what you assumed was once a spoon. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Erik asks which pisses you off more because there is an actual hint of concern in his voice. 

Without answering him, “You know Charles hates when you mess with his fine silverware.”

“Really? He never mentioned it before,” Erik smirks.

“Alright fine, he never even notices,” You answer honestly but you do notice and it irritates the shit out of you. 

“You notice it don’t you?” He asks as if he can read minds just as well as Charles. 

“Yes I can feel the difference in the metal.”

“I can only control metal, what it must feel like to be able to move, touch, and feel everything. Sorry that I’ve hurt the spoon,” he adds after as an afterthought before letting out a laugh. 

The bell of Erik’s laughter snaps something inside of you and you lose it. “You aren’t sorry for hurting anything or anyone as long as you get what you want.”

The change in Erik’s face goes from shock to anger at your outburst, “And what is it that I want?!” Erik yells standing up from the table causing his tea to splash over the cup; you feel your heartbeat and hear the spoon Erik had been molding clatter to the floor. Erik is now in front of you towering over you with his immense height. 

A shudder of a breath escapes you before you gather your wits and snarl, “You want us to reign supreme. You want us to rule over the humans. You’ve killed people Erik!”

“And you don’t think they haven’t killed and tortured us? I want only to protect you!” Erik’s face goes back from anger to shock and then finishing with embarrassed. 

You couldn’t take it anymore, Erik was so hot when angry and he was so close you could smell the hint of cologne and his own smell of smoke and spice. You grabbed his stupid turtleneck and pulled him closer, not using your powers in case he would want to pull away. 

Erik seemed completely fine by it if not just a little confused. “I want you,” he whispered before closing the distance pressing his warm slightly chapped lips to your own. The kiss deepened, his tongue pressing at your mouth, your surprise let out an audible gasp and the two of you stumbled backwards your back hitting the counter. Erik pulled away wrapping his large hands around your waist lifting you up and placing you on the counter giving you a wicked grin. 

“God I hate you,” you frowned at him. 

Erik laughed, “No you don’t.” Then he began kissing along your throat, his hands roamed across your skin.

“Sometimes I do,” you grumbled. Erik laughed again; you loved his laugh even if he was laughing at you.

“I’ve always admired your honesty don’t start lying to me now,” he spoke sternly. 

“Don’t boss me around,” you reluctantly pushed him away to show how serious you were. He hardly budged and continued kissing you, nipping your sensitive skin. 

Erik’s hands roamed down your sides and rested on your waist before ghosting over to the knot that held up your pajama bottoms. With expert fingers Erik made quick work of the knot causing your pants to droop. Erik lifting you up before pulling the flannel off completely, the cold counter coming in direct contact with your ass. 

“No underwear?” Erik grinned. 

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

“No explanation just wondering if it is a normal occurrence.”

“That is for me to know and you to never find out,” you climbed off the counter doing your best to show him that he wasn’t having his way unless he followed your rules. 

Erik decided he wasn’t going to follow your rules; instead he wanted to see how far he could push your buttons before you snapped. You went to walk away but were held still by your silver bracelet, Erik using his powers. 

“Erik let’s not pretend you are more powerful than me, you can hold me here by my bracelet. I can hold any part of you with just my mind.”

You saw Erik smirk, “I can only hope you will.”

You rolled your eyes at his comment but decided to give him what he wanted and used your power to push him up against the wall that held the doorway to the kitchen. He let out a groan of arousal as he slammed against the wall. Holding Erik there you walked up to him slowly before undoing his pants and pulling them down, his hard cock springing forward. 

Kneeling down in front of him, you took his hardness in your hand and gently stoked back and forth, Erik let out a gasp. “Is this what you want?” You asked coyly. 

“Yes,” he answered huskily. 

“Well then I guess you better shape up,” you smiled, standing up and walking away. 

You heard Erik quickly zip his pants and follow you, tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
